Little Goblin Queen
by BewitchingSprite
Summary: Sarah is settling into her new position as Queen; however, she has made a few changes without Jareth's permission. Jareth refuses to let his new Queen walk all over him, so it is time to put her in her place. AU! Sequel to What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You! This Fan fiction is rated M for: BDSM elements, explicit language, and sexual content. Jareth X Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new delicious installment of my Labyrinth story _What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You_. If you have not read it, that is okay. I don't believe this story will rely too much on the pre-quel; however, it had many good reviews and I urge you to start with that one. There will be a few minor details that will allude to the previous story. And if you aren't aware of the Sareth relationship, that story will clear a few questions up. Please read and review! I love reading your comments and messages! It brightens my day! **

**As always: I own nothing except this titillating plot! ;)**

* * *

Sarah's gown glimmered moss green under the lights of castle's newly installed auditorium stage. Jareth had agreed to a few small changes in the way he ran Goblin City, but Sarah had a few more things she was trying to goad him into doing. This, celebrating Christmas in Goblin City, was one of them. She watched as goblin families gathered and sat in the theatre seats.

"Hello, everyone!" Sarah exclaimed. "It is so nice to see you all. I do hope that the changes around Goblin City have been for the better, and that you all are benefiting from the new Food For All Act. You all deserve to fill your bellies and your children's bellies, too. The Goblin King and I have been talking about the few celebratory events you all have here Underground, and I was appalled at how few there were. So, I've talked him into agreeing to allow me to share an Aboveground holiday with you all. It is called Christmas. Christmas, Aboveground, celebrates the coming of a baby who was said to have saved many people. There were these three kings who brought the baby gifts. So, in Goblin City, the King has agreed that each household will receive two gifts. There is no cost, they are freely given to you all, out of the goodness of my and his heart." With that said, the goblins cheered. "This holiday is also one where you all can give each other gifts. Though it isn't necessary, it is nice. It will show your appreciation for one another."

Sarah was about to take a seat when she remembered decorations. "Oh! And also, we will be decorating Goblin City with silver and gold tinsel. Popcorn strings, which are NOT to be eaten until after the holiday…Ludo." She laughed at his confusion and then his blushing face.

"Oh, alwight Sawah!" Ludo's voice boomed from the back of the auditorium. All the goblins laughed.

"And we will be putting up a Christmas tree in the gathering hall of the castle. Tomorrow night, any goblin family who would like to come and help decorate it is welcome to show up. We will provide frog-lasagna and moss-lasagna for dinner. Please come and celebrate this wondrous time of giving and celebration!" Sarah waited until the clapping ended before she took her seat.

A _swish_ notified her that Jareth had swooped behind her and graced his way to the center of the stage. His black silk cape flowed down to the floor, reminding her of delicious things he had used it for not even two hours before. She knew he had chosen to wear it for that reason. Her Sir was an intentional man, and there was no such thing as a coincidence when it came to him.

"Thank you so much, my Queen, for bringing this wonderful holiday to Goblin City. While we celebrate this Christmas, I am instating a curfew for all goblin families. No goblin is to walk the streets after six in the evening. This means that if you have a job after six, you are excused from it. The Queen feared for your safety, and reminded me that this holiday is for generosity. I am generous enough to allow all jobs to end early. Your pay will not be affected. But as soon as the holiday ends, everything will return to normal. Is that understood, goblins?"

No goblin responded, just a crowd of nodding heads affirmed their understanding.

"Good. You are all dismissed. Happy Christmas!" Jareth's false enthusiasm struck Sarah the wrong way.

She sighed audibly, and saw Jareth's shoulders stiffen. He heard it. She knew she would be in trouble later, but that didn't stop her from standing beside him and wishing a sincere "Merry Christmas!" to the goblins. She wished her King respected them even as much as she did. But he still felt as though they were scum, and that made her so angry she could just yell at him and punch him for hours.

When the goblins had vacated the auditorium, Jareth spun toward her and grabbed her neck none too gently. "Stop it. Stop acting out like a child, Sarah. Stop undermining me. I said nothing about the food, gifts, or tree. You have yet to understand just how entitled you are now as Goblin Queen. They need to fear you, not think you are their buddy. If that's what you want to be, I can easily have you sent to work in the kitchen. No more of this nonsense. Next time you make false promises, I will treat you like the child you are becoming. Head to the chamber. I will be there presently.

Her head bowed to his words and she made her way down to the chamber sluggishly. She hated when he treated her like a child. It wasn't fair. All she wanted to do was let the goblins know they were cared for. That they were not being forgotten. That they were valued in this new goblin society. It reminded her of her college days when she worked in group projects. She had been the smartest in all her groups, and yet everyone claimed that they had done all the work. It irritated her to no end. She put in the effort, she should be rewarded. But no, the professor only assumed the entire group participated equally. So, Sarah did not want the goblins to feel as she had. Otherwise, there was sure to be another revolt like the one Tilly, the house goblin, had commenced. That was just terrible. Poor Tilly. Sarah understood why the house goblin did it, but it was not a good enough excuse. So, Tilly was exiled to the oubliettes.

Her hand reached out for the handle of the chamber door. This room held pleasures and pains that Sarah had gotten well acquainted with. Sometimes, she willfully disobeyed Jareth to get a rise out of him; and other times, Jareth wanted to take her to new heights. Enjoy her body and show her how walking that fine line of pain can lead to immense pleasure.

This time she knew there would be no pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so excited that so many people have read this and followed it! My plan is to get a couple of chapters out over this break. Starting with chapter two!

As always, I own nothing but this very dirty plot! ;)

Already familiar with Jareth's routine, Sarah stripped every article of clothing from her pale, blushing body that was already heating with arousal. Even if this would be a punishment, it makes her proud to think that he loves her so much to spank and paddle her heart-shaped ass until she cries. Would he do that this time? Or would he use something a little more…heavy? Canes hurt, stung, wrought tears from her eyes immediately after impact. Not because they covered a large area, but because they did the opposite.

She folded her lovely gown and set it upon a wicker chair, careful not to wrinkle the beautiful satin. One thing Sarah loved was her new wardrobe. She had always pictured herself in satins and velvets and silks, so daintily sewn together like a dress Juliet would wear for her Romeo. Except Jareth was no Romeo. And that was perfectly fine. Sarah loved her big, bad Jareth. So dominant, so cunning, so handsomely rugged. Jareth, The Goblin King. Fierce. Impenetrable, imperious, and…impertinent? Only on occasion. Like tonight. When all Sarah wanted to do was help the poor goblins. This punishment was initiated unfairly.

She paced the room, her long brown hair caressing her ass and thighs. Just as she was getting impatient, the door handle jiggled. She knelt in front of it, on a soft blue pillow that magically appeared, signaling Jareth's approach.

"You little wench! Do you comprehend what kind of position you have put me in? The kind of promises you have made? Some of which are impossible to hold up! Because of your declared holiday, we do not have enough goblins working in the fields to bring in crops. So, how are we supposed to feed one hundred goblin families, Sarah? What do you suggest? Hmm?" the obvious rhetorical phrase left his lips. Sarah jerked her gaze up in shock. They didn't have enough crops? "Bow your head in my presence in this chamber unless I tell you otherwise." Her head lowered once more. "Clearly you are slacking on your other duties in this kingdom. Sarah, what am I going to do? How shall you learn? How shall I teach you? You have taken very little responsibility as Goblin Queen and have used your mouth a little too much."

Jareth hummed to himself in thought. Nodding when he agreed with whatever plan he had devised. "You may look at me now, Sarah. But say nothing." Her slight nod and head lift showed her deep submission. The expanse of his smooth chest sparked something southward in her nether regions. His hair was untamed, just as she loved it. But his face, the harsh lines and frown upset her. His disappointment shamed her. She had let her King down. She had let her Master down. "Oh, Sarah. You will find that there are better uses for that sweet, hot mouth of yours."

His hands went down to unlace his leather pants, and she could not keep her tongue from darting out to lick her lips at the sight of his long, thick cock. He shrugged his pants off and retreated to the cabinet behind him, retrieving items and implements from within. Jareth's hands were filled with something peculiar. It looked like a long phallus on a strap. But the Velcro was not on the right side to be a strap-on. And Jareth would never let Sarah do that to him…would he? She got hot thinking about it until he spoke once more. "Open your mouth, my little whore." Whore? He had never called her that before. It made her feel like an object. Not like a person. But Sarah opened her mouth and gagged immediately as she felt the rubber cock filling her throat. Jareth secured the straps behind her head.

"Stand and lean over the bed. Keep that little ass of mine in the air. No touching anything. Hands in front of you, crossed at the wrists." He waited for her compliance. "Good, fuck toy." His fingers traced her spine. "Mine. All mine." His hands grabbed her ass cheeks. "Mine." One hand slowly raided the valley between her thighs, fingers dipping ever so slightly between her soaking labia. "Mine," he growled low, and he cupped her pussy. "My little whore." His hand left her hot heat and she felt the impact of his hand on her left butt cheek. "My little slut." _Thwack_. Right side. "My little Goblin Queen." _Smack!_ In the middle. Every spank had her choking on the cock gag in her mouth. "Suck that cock in your mouth. Suck it, little one. Suck it as if it were mine, Sarah. Because that mouth is mine, too. And that cock in your mouth was made from a mold of my cock." Sarah felt the tingling growing, bringing her closer to orgasm with each of his words. "Do you like that, little one? Knowing that you are, in a way, gagging on my cock? Or would you rather the actual thing? Hmmm?" Her cunt clenched with every syllable. She moaned on the gag. Drool dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"Look at you, little Sarah. So out of control." A mirror appeared in front of her face. She saw the image of a wild, brown haired girl with red eyes, streaks of mascara running down her cheeks, uncontrollable drooling on her naked neck and the bed. Not a queen, not a girl. A whore. Jareth's whore. She looked away from the mirror. Guilt rose in her chest and she tried to cry, but she only gagged more on the phallus in her mouth. She felt guilty for loving the way Jareth had just made her feel. It tore her every which way. And she laid her head down on the mattress in defeat. Allowing her precious King to continue to destroy every ounce of humility she had.

"That's it, Sarah. Embrace it. Remember your Master. Now, stay there while I get a few more ornaments, especially considering the holiday." She listened as he moved around the room collecting things, opening packages, bags. "Spread your lovely legs, love." As soon as she did, she felt something cold and wet on her puckered back hole right before the pressure of a cold hard object invading the cave. "So beautiful." She felt it lodge itself deep within her ass, and Jareth's tugs to check to make sure the object was secure. A sharp sting caught her off guard. "Pay attention, dear." She straightened and lifted her ass higher for him. "Good girl," the approving remark perked her up.

She felt his hands stroking her arms and shoulders, then coaxing her to stand and turn. When she turned, she saw the chair her dress had lay on in the middle of the room with a green jelly dildo suctioned to the seat. She knew exactly what he had planned. And oh, how she wished it would have been his cock inside her tonight. But this, this was punishment. And Jareth was giving her the cold cock. She willed her legs to move forward and straddle the chair. "Now, Sarah. I want you to fuck yourself. Show me how you take your own pleasure. Take control, Queen, try. Try to control yourself." The dare hung in the air. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the erect toy, groaning and gagging and groaning some more. Vibrations jolted her body as she settled herself on it completely. Jareth pulled something from behind his back and Sarah could only imagine what it would be. He advanced and produced glittering Christmas ornament nipple clamps connected to another clamp that dangled lower. "Do you like these, little Sarah? Would you like to wear them?" She nodded and ignored the gag reflex irritation it caused. "And I would love to see them decorating those soft nipples of yours. How about tomorrow night. At the decorating party you had planned? Hmmm? I think that is a splendid idea. Oh, yes. I do like that. But we need to make sure they fit properly." He lowered his head to her left breast and suckled her pert nipple into his mouth. He clamped it as soon as it popped out of his mouth. He worked the other one similarly.

Sarah rolled her head back, and moaned into the gag. Jareth struck her upper thigh with the crop he brought into view. "Keep moving. Do not stop, precious." Once he was satisfied with her movements, he got to his knees and bent his head to the apex between her thighs, holding the last clamp between his fingers. Those sweet, sweet fingers. Those long fingers. She watched as his tongue slid across the enlarged bud peeking out from the apex between her thighs. He worked it expertly with his tongue, pulling away just as she thought she would orgasm, and then clamped it. Her orgasm shattered her vision and she felt the gag released and removed, her scream piercing the air.

"Jareth! JARETH! Ohhhhmmmm! Yes, Jareth! Please, ohpleaseohpleaseohplease—fucking YES!" Her limbs shook, but she never stopped fucking herself. Not until she felt him lift her into his arms and carry her to the bed. He settled her in between his legs and enfolded her in his arms. She burst into tears, turning her body into his chest.

"Oh, sweet Sarah. Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is okay now. I love you very much. I respect you very much, little one. You are so glorious. You are not a whore or a slut. You are my beautiful, precious Goblin Queen. And I need you focused on those duties." His voice was hushed and soothing while she continued bawling. "Now, I know you meant no harm. You didn't know the state of this land, because I didn't want you to see just how bad my kingdom really is. Dearest Sarah, I need your help. I need your hope. I need your companionship, and I need you to act like the Goblin Queen. Do you understand, little one?"

"Yes, Master. I am ready." She looked up at him, wiped her eyes, and smiled. "I love you."

 **A/N:** I know this chapter was shorter than some of you would have liked, but it was filled with a lot of stuff. Smut, exposed secrets. I hope I didn't disappoint too much.

Also, a friendly reminder that time passes differently in Goblin City than Aboveground. One year Aboveground can easily be five to ten years in Goblin City. So, a few days, weeks, etc. seems a lot longer than it really is for Sarah.

AND-I am looking for someone to help me write the rest of this story. I have a big, BIG senior capstone/recital/lecture coming up in February and I need to focus on doing research for that. So, if any of you would be interested in co-writing this with me, PM me. :) I am a stickler for grammar, and I try very hard to edit my own chapters carefully and there are a few things that escape my eyes. But I am looking for someone who is like-minded in that area. :)

On that note, Happy Holidays!


End file.
